1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for performing obstetric surgery, and more particularly to a novel device for performing incisions for a caesarian operation, as well as other similar surgical procedures or operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many surgical procedures require one or more incisions to be made in the skin of a patient to provide access to the respective organ requiring active intervention. Additional incisions may be required in the internal tissues as well. For example, a caesarian section (c-section) is started by making an incision at the level of the pubic bone. Additional incisions are made in the walls of the uterus to allow a physician to remove the fetus. At the present, these incisions are made typically with a standard scalpel. However, this accepted technique has been found to be undesirable for several reasons. One reason is that it is hard to control the depth of the cut being made. If the incisions are too deep, they may result in injury to the fetus.
In addition, in the current method a physician uses the blade tip of the scalpel to make the initial cut in the uterine wall and then reverses the scalpel to make an additional puncture. The physician could get injured while he is reversing the scalpel. Moreover, during the actual cutting phase, the physician typically uses his fingers to guide the scalpel along the uterus wall. However, existing scalpels have many sharp edges and points that can injure the physician, the mother or the fetus while the incision is made.
A further disadvantage of existing scalpels is that they are fairly narrow, thin and slippery and ergonomically unfit to hold, especially with a gloved hand, especially after they are covered with body fluids. As a result they are not really suited for operations, such as c-sections, requiring complex and detailed manipulations.
What is needed is a small, light-weight device for performing c-sections or other complex surgeries that can be used safely and effectively by physicians.